Unwanted Legacy
by TheSealer
Summary: RE-UPLOADED! Steven Universe, son of Blue Diamond, grew up on Earth with his father, his maternal Pearl and with a cordial peace with the Crystal Gems. Then the Homeworld Gems came and everything changed. For the worst. One-shot. Blue!Steven. Rated T for dark themes. Warning inside.


**WARNING: I had uploaded this story, then deleted it. Recently, I realized someone had copied it without my consent. I taught to them and they deleted it. I now reuploaded this story to make sure no one would dare again to steal my work.**

My very first Steven Universe story. I like the AU where Steven's mom is Blue Diamond. Currently the best written one (in my opinion) is Faded Blue by 'TheCluster'. But the one with the best art is definitely 'Crystal Clear' by 'Sergeant Plopp'. They have different takes on the story and their respective blogs on Tumblr which I highly recommend.

The art of 'Crystal Clear', made by the artist Cnv99 is what inspired me to write this. They have an art of Steven raised on homeworld which I adapted into this story: _blueswapuniverse . tumblr post/170711876678/can-you-draw-more-home-world-steven-aka-if-steven_

I've made a mural for our half-ling Diamond on Deviantart: _orichalcosdark . deviantart art/Is-the-new-mural-to-your-liking-My-Diamond-747345470?ga_submit_new=10_

**The warnings for this story are at the end!**

* * *

_**Pure-Bloods:**_

Four days ago he had hang out after studying another lesson with his guardian, Pearl.

Three days ago, the big green hand ship appeared in the skies of Beach City and his dad, Pearl and he joined the evacuation.

Two days ago, he was promptly knocked out by a bulky orange Homeworld Gem after escaping his dad and mother-figure and returning to Beach City in hope that the legacy from his mother would make Homeworld stop their assault. On that same day, his Pearl and the Crystal Gems were all captured.

One day ago, the Gems that captured him discovered whom his Gem belonged to and made a fast break to Homeworld. But not before the captured Crystal Gems escaped the ship. They never realized he and the former Pearl of Blue Diamond were aboard.

Today (the track of time was becoming lost, by now) Steven Diamond Universe stood before a face he had only scarcely seen in images projected by Pearl's gem.

"Blue, what were you thinking in going for so long to Earth when the Cluster is on the verge of emerging? And why have you taken such a hideous shape?" Yellow Diamond questioned sternly.

"I…I'm Steven. Blue Diamond was my mom."

She quirked an eyebrow. What followed was an argument back and forth. She insisting 'Blue' ceases this foolishness and every time Steven replying he was not Blue Diamond because she was actually his something called 'mom'.

"Enough with this, Blue! What has happened to you? And just as importantly," the frustrated pure Diamond narrowed her eyes at Steven's chest "what have you done to your gemstone?" It occurred to Yellow that even if this was shapeshifting, the size of 'Blue's' gem should have remained unaltered. Yet it also was miniaturized. It should still be bigger than this horrendous form!

"For someone who is supposed to be the cunning commander and chief of Homeworld's military, you can be quite short-sighted, Yellow."

It was dumbfounding that neither Steven nor Yellow had felt the entrance of the titanic White Diamond herself. Steven Universe had heard about the other remaining Diamonds, Yellow and White, from Pearl. That they were still ruling Homeworld, though likely unaware where his mother had taken refuge and her ultimate fate. Though Steven had enough nerve to respond to Yellow, now that the even more massive White was gazing him down, he felt his throat freeze.

The Elder Diamond, the top of the Diamond Authority, wordlessly looked at him and turned to her kin.

"This creature is not Blue. It's a hybrid of sorts. Something made out of the Blue Diamond we knew."

Yellow became stunned and shouted that was preposterous. Then she tried to pluck out his gem, but fortunately White Diamond stopped her. More arguing followed with Steven nervously silent on the sidelines.

Yellow's anger was flaring up like dry forest on fire and he could literally feel it against his skin. She kept coming up with actions to make 'Blue return'. In stark contrast, White felt so cool and calm like a snowy mountain. She rebuked those plans, serenely pointing out a major flaw in them.

All the while, Steven's was feeling increasingly intimidated. There were two powerful, pure Diamonds next to him, one eager to unleash her rage and Steven feared he was the best target available. So much rage laced with fear and bits of sadness! How he wished Pearl was here to hug and comfort him. She always knew how to do it...

"Let's just poof this creature and wait for Blue to regenerate, then!"

"No!" the sudden panic was what broke the dam of Steven's anxiety and the torrent of emotion was unleashed in the form of a blue wave.

The other Diamonds were paralyzed where they stood. White froze, unfazed. Two tear drops formed on Yellow's eyes, but she never let them fall. When the blue light died, two Amethysts were ordered to take him back to his cell. Steven was too drained to protest.

* * *

_**Lessons:**_

"Stop that!"

"I'm sorry." Steven lamented lamely in the same way he always did whenever Yellow scolded him. The tears that had threatened to fall descended like drops of rain on his face.

"I've told you time and again!" Yellow narrowed her away at him. "You are a Diamond. Diamonds don't cry. They show no emotion. There is no use for feeling."

"Ok." He nodded, urging himself not to cry anymore.

Following his introduction to the Diamonds and subsequent imprisonment, he was later approached by Yellow. The second encounter had terrified him. Yellow had wanted to crush him then and there was no White to stop her. Instead, to his confusion, she proclaimed:

"_I will be your mentor from now on, to help you reach your full potential as a Diamond._"

He later discovered the idea of teaching him was mostly White's. Because, they couldn't risk losing another Diamond.

Since that day, Steven had been brought to Yellow Diamond's domain. A part of him was actually curious. He had heard so many stories about Homeworld from Pearl. And now that he was here, they wouldn't let him see it.

"_When can I see Homeworld?_" he had asked once.

"_When you are deemed ready to be presented before the masses._" Was the answer.

"Now," Yellow's voice brought him back to the present. "repeat. And don't let your weakness stop you, this time."

Steven did try again. He searched for the warm energy in his gemstone and willed it out. His form glowed faintly and stretched. At first steadily, reaching nearly the height of an adult. That achievement had been impossible a few days prior, but Yellow Diamond's mentoring had changed that. Fear was such a great motivator.

Then the shape-shifting halted and reverted back into a Steven Diamond Universe hugging his sore body. Yellow sighed.

"How hard can it be for you to shape-shift back into your true size, Blue?"

"Blue was my mom…I am Steven." The hybrid stood up despite the pain and exhaustion. He didn't notice Yellow's frown becoming sterner, nor her hands clenching behind her back.

Shape-shifting had always been one of Steven's fascinations. He often wished to be as tall as his mom when he grew up. Sadly, the process was painful to him. Pearl often said it was probably due to his organic nature. Stretching muscles, bones and nerves was not pleasant in any way.

Thinking about Pearl…if she were here, she'd probably fuss about him abusing his power.

"_When can I see Pearl again?_" he had asked more than once.

"_When you have passed all your tests._" Was the answer. That only doubled his efforts to try and meet Yellow's expectations.

"Does it hurt?" The great Diamond gave him a cold look. Steven felt insignificant beneath it. Without warning, lightning shot from her finger and struck Steven. The soreness suddenly became agony. He fell on his front, crying out and tears drenching his face.

"Did that hurt more than shape-shifting?"

Steven shakily looked up at her, her face blurred by the tears.

"You will try again. And again until you succeeded maintaining your…_mother's _stature. Every time you fail because it was too painful, it will mean another such dose of correction." Sparks emitted from her gloved finger tips to illustrate her point.

Many more screams echoed on that room in the following hours…and days…and weeks…and months. Gradually less frequent but never any quieter.

* * *

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are!_

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._"

The smooth singing brought a smile to little Steven's drowsy face. He hugged Pearl and she hugged him back.

"Now, my Diamond. It is time to brush your teeth."

"Do I have to, Pearl?"

"Yes, you do." Pearl's gentle demeanor harshened. "Yes you do, if you wish to prove yourself more than a pathetic lump of meat!" her hue began to turn looked up to see the unsympathetic face of Yellow Diamond.

With a jolt, Steven Diamond Universe sat up on his makeshift bed on homeworld.

* * *

Steven grimaced as he chewed on another cylinder. This food shaped like tiny batteries tasted bland, bland, bland!

"Uh, couldn't they have made these with some taste?"

So far Steven's entire diet was based on these cylinder things that Yellow said were made by her Peridots. When he asked if they had any flavor, Yellow chided that they were made of all the ingredients to needed to keep his organic form functioning.

Steven sighed as he chewed another. "If every pork chop were perfect, there would be no hot dogs. Guess whatever comes before pork chops is perfect on Homeworld. 'Cause they have no pork chops and no hot dogs."

* * *

A year passed, though to Steven it felt like an eternity.

"When can I go back to Earth?"

"When you become a worthy Diamond, you can do whatever you want."

* * *

_**Half-breed:**_

"Diamonds are flawless beings. The only thing they are incapable of is failing."

Steven was still like a statue as the colossal with her back to him continued.

"You are, apparently, a Diamond. And yet the Amazonite I assigned as your instructor on xenobiology tells me you are failing in your classes."

Steven muttered an answer which White Diamond pretended not to ear. "A bit louder, if you will."

"She doesn't know a thing about organics." Steven repeated himself loud and clear. White Diamond turned to him and eyed him down. Nowadays, the Diamond in training was able to keep his form that reached up to Yellow's waist. That was still not satisfying, but it was progress. Also, Yellow had reluctantly been reading on some data on organics and decided to wait and see after learning they underwent a process called 'growing-up'.

"And I suppose you do?"

Steven was about to reaffirm that when a look at the Primeval Gem made him hesitate. "I…I don't know everything about plants and animals…but everything Amazonite thinks she knows is a sham. All she says is that organics are weak and gross."

White was unfazed. "And you believe she is wrong?"

"Well, yeah. I'm an organic."

"Yes, I'm sure you believe that. As I am sure you are the only creature on Homeworld who holds such beliefs. If any other Gem on this planet was to be asked of their thoughts on organics, they would basically be what your teacher said. Every Quartz, every agate, every Pearl believes that. That is the genuine concept of truth: whatever the masses believe in. And yet, the belief they have can easily be broken"

Steven wanted to protest. He really wanted to. But White Diamond always struck him as so distant that he felt his voice could never reach her. Whenever he voiced an opinion, she acted like he went unheard.

She carried on with her monologue. "However, there are some truths that persist for such a long time, they are much sturdier than others. Sturdier, yes. But not unbreakable. One in particular comes to mind: the belief that a Diamond is unbreakable. That was broken a just few thousand years ago."

Steven understood she was referring to Pink Diamond. Pearl had taught him the stories of the terrible, vicious leader of the Crystal Gems rebels, Rose Quartz, the Diamond-Breaker. The cruel Gem whom thrived on sowing discord, shattered Pink Diamond, but was justly smitten by the collective hand of the remaining Diamonds.

That was the belief until Steven met the real thing. That was the beginning on Steven discoveries that not everything he was told about his own mom was true. Nor good things. The truth was his own mom, whom he heard nothing but praise from both his dad and Pearl, had done bad, terrible things.

The Primeval Gem's continued speech brought him back to reality. "As I said, any truth can be but a temporary view of the ever mutating reality. No matter how long it has been regarded as a certain fact. Moral of history is, truth is but a snapshot of reality until it's torn asunder."

She paused.

"And the one truth I have witnessed persisting the longest is an ancient saying that has resonated on Homeworld since its beginning: '_Diamonds are flawless beings. The only thing they are incapable of is failing._' Even this long-lasting truth can be broken and change. Potentially by a Diamond itself, a weak link in the chain."

Steven gulped. He realized what her point was: himself. Should he fail to meet the Diamonds expectations and degrade the Authority's name, White won't be happy. Yellow _definitely_ won't be happy. And that truly made him shudder.

"I will go back to Amazonite…and ask for more lessons."

"Go then."

Before he did, he posed one last question.

"But when I finish my studies and become a worthy Diamond, can I see Pearl again? Can I go back to Earth? You promised."

* * *

_**Empty box:**_

The reflection of a gigantic teenager stared back at him on the white crystal wall. Bright blue eyes with Diamond pupils and tired lower eyelids. Today was the day. He made his way to through the marble doorway to White Diamond's throne room.

The eldest matriarch was typing on a pad, doing her usual micromanaging of governing Homeworld and her colonies at long distance. That was how Steven found her nearly all the time.

"_Wonder if that's what she does day round_." He called out to her. "White, I'm here."

She barely turned her head to acknowledge him. "Yes, I am aware." Her sideways look at him lingered, though. "You have become more adept at shape-shifting. Last time you could only reach half of Yellow's size."

"Well, I am a growing boy." Indeed, Steven had become much bigger recently. While he had lost count of time long ago and the Diamond didn't bother to keep up with human time measurements, he was nearing 19 years old. As time passed he realized that not only it took less effort to maintain his giant size, he was also becoming better at expanding it.

"Yes, your organic nature may be in part the reason for your growth. It would appear you spending long periods of time shape-shifting to a worthy-Diamond height, your organic body evolved and grew up naturally to that size." She paused, edging her look a bit more to him. It was rare to get her full attention like that. "As did your gemstone."

It was true that Steven's heritage on his chest had accompanied his growth rate, maintaining the gem/body size ratio. He was sure that detail was what most made White curious. It filled Steven with a bit of pride that he had done something that surprised the oldest Gem in existence, albeit done it unconsciously.

"Anyways, I wanted to tell you I'm doing great in my studies. My teachers say I'm progressing fast and I'll soon graduate." Steven smiled. "Then you'll keep your promise. I can see Pearl and return to Earth?"

"Yes, like I have told you all those times before. When you prove you are a dignified member of our Authority, you can do whatever you choose." White brought up another holographic pad and examined it. "Yes, the reports of your teachers claim you are advancing greatly. They finally have an estimate for when you'll finish your instruction."

"Really? When?" Steven smiled ear to ear. He didn't care if his smile wasn't Diamond proper; finally he would know when he'd be back with his family!

"Very shortly. About 0,07 cycles…which is roughly 80 Earth years."

…

Steven wanted to laugh. He really did. He wanted to laugh and chuckle at White's joke. But he knew all too well that White Diamond didn't do jokes.

"Uh, w-what?"

"You heard me. 80 Earth years, as you seem to prefer."

"But…but that's decades! You just said, they all said, I would learn all I need to know soon!"

"Yes, and that is soon. For us Gems."

"But it's like a lifetime for humans!"

"If you say so."

"My dad will be long gone by then! I'll never see him again!"

"If you say so."

"STOP SAYING THAT! I don't care about this anymore. Screw you, screw Yellow and screw Homeworld! I'm done with all of this!" he turned around and stormed out. "I'm getting Pearl and I'm going back home!"

"Are you now?" the door closed with a thunder. Steven turned back to White to see her looking at him fully. Yet her expression was still the same passionless one he knew her for.

"Yes, I am! I'm just as big and strong as you and Yellow are. You can't keep me here, anymore."

"No you are not. You are none of those things and you are not leaving. Not until I wish different."

"Wish this!" Steven gathered up every bit of energy he had and shot a beam of blue radiance at White. With his anger as fuel, he used it to induce a storm of despair on White. He had mastered his emotional manipulation powers to be able to weaken opponents to the point of making them give up. To his shock, it had no effect. White Diamond remained the immovable tower of monotony. Quickly, he summoned a torrent of water from his Gem.

(Another ability of his mother was hydrokinesis, and even better, she was able to store enormous quantities of water for later use.)

He sent the liquid at her in a beam with enough force to shatter steel. No effect.

"Naïve, guided by emotion and so very idiotic. Truly you are your mother's spawn."

Steven cried out as a sudden invisible force weighted him down. He fell on his knees, feeling like his very bones weighted like steel.

"Every choice you think you do, Steven Diamond, is but an illusion I allow to exist. I have been here since Homeworld was an empty rock and everything that has happened ever since is but an extension of my will. That includes you. I made the kindergartens, I made every Gem. I made you." Somehow she had approached him without his notice and pushed a finger on his gemstone. The weight increased. "If it takes my fancy, I can burry you at the heart of a star. If it is my will, you will never see anyone else, ever again. I can have you locked in an impregnatable cell and leave you there, for millennia. I can cast you off into the darkness of space for seemingly eternity. And believe me you will not have any visitors."

There was something in what she said, or rather in White herself, that made Steven want to become silent and kneel. The threat of long-lasting solitude was dreadful, yes, but it was something in White's presence that just silenced any hopes of rebellion. He did the only thing any living being could have done in situation: surrendered. Steven would never see his dad again and his heart cried out.

"What about Pearl?" he asked wearily. He had to be sure he would at least see some of his family

"Once you've completed your training, you shall be given a Pearl."

A touch of relief washed over him. If there was hope of one day seeing Pearl, then…wait!

"_A_ Pearl? You mean Pearl, the Pearl I know."

"Oh, that one. She was shattered soon after you two were arrived on Homeworld. I always assumed you were talking of any other Pearl."

Everything else that White said was muted to Steven. Time froze. He couldn't breathe. When he did, half of Homeworld cried out in anguish as the blue radiance washed over half the planet along a cry of pure, undiluted grief from the hybrid Diamond. The only one who shed no tear was White Diamond.

* * *

_**The hand that smites:**_

_2 years later_

"Did you honestly think you could escape, Steven? This is our world." Yellow entered the cell, sighing more in exasperation than anger.

Steven turned his face to the other side.

"Are you going to stay there like a pouting Ruby? Those off-colors are to be dealt with. If you want any chance to redeem yourself, you will be there as well."

That got a reaction and a protest out of him. He knew very well what 'dealt with' implied. Begrudgingly, he stood up and followed.

They reached an execution spire. It was a place where the most defective and unruly Gems were shattered by the hand of Diamonds. Execution spire were places that instilled great fear and a bit of awe. Was there a greater way of dying than by the hand of a Diamond?

Yellow brought Steven to a balcony where they could see the ill-fated Gems at the bottom. He distinguished the six-fusion massive form first.

"Fluorite!"

The condemned Gems looked up to see the being they had met and befriended recently, the 'defective' Diamond.

"Steven…" the big fusion said in her slow, calm tone.

"I predict our friend Steven Diamond will be attending our execution."

"Oh, no! I told you we were doomed. He sold us out to the Diamonds!" the ever-nervous Rhodonite cried out, falling to her knees.

"NO! Don't worry, guys. I'm not letting them harm you."

He saw Yellow raise her hand and quickly moved to grab her by the wrist.

"You're not…" the words died in his lips as his entire body froze in place. A tenuous, almost invisible white aura surrounded him. Yellow looked upwards to a higher balcony where White Diamond stood. A fist clenched with the same aura.

Yellow looked coldly into the paralyzed hybrid's eye. "You will now see that every Gem in existence only exists to fulfill their purpose. Those who do not fit must be purged. Diamonds are in short supply, the only reason you yourself haven't been shattered for you organic half. You can fulfill your purpose to the Diamond Authority. As long as you remember, it does not submit to you. You submit to it. And one more thing…" she grabbed him by the top of the head and turned it to the Off-colors. "…you will watch this."

An aura of yellow erupted from the Diamond of the same hue. This ability was the Breaker. Diamonds were the hardest of Gems, therefore their own hardness could be used to break lesser Gems. That was what the power called 'Breaker' was meant for.

First was Fluorite. Steven couldn't cry for the calm, accepting fusion whom had welcomed him almost immediately. Yellow only commented on how unsightly that fusion was, then she struck her with killer light, making the fusion explode into dust.

The Rutile Twins were next. They hugged each other. They had been together since the beginning. And were together in the end. They were the ones who saved Steven from the searching robonoids.

Padparadscha was silent like a traditional Sapphire, but the stream of tears running down her face betrayed her. For the first time in her life, she didn't want to predict anything, present or future.

At last remained Rhodonite, the Ruby-Pearl fusion. She wailed, pleaded and begged to be spared. Her form sparked and wobbled, the components so frightened they were they could barely hold themselves together.

Yellow Diamond mutely aimed to end the fusion when a thought struck her. She turned to the still paralyzed Steven.

"You will do it."

Steven cried out in refusal and horror, but his cries were muffled by the closed mouth he couldn't open. His arm began to move against his will, charging blue radiance, aimed at Rhodonite.

(Above them, White was making a few subtle gesture with her fist.)

His two eyes locked onto Rhodonite's four, equally in fear and horror. There was a beam of blue. The instantaneous sound of cracking, then an explosion. And it was over.

Steven Diamond was released. Instantly he crumbled on his knees, crying his eyes out. His grief exploded inside the spire but neither Diamond was affected by it.

Yellow looked up to the Elder Diamond. "It appears we must upgrade his training."

* * *

_**Graduation:**_

_200 years later._

"Diamonds don't feel and don't fail. They conquer and they win."

"And every other Gems?"

"Every other Gem exists only to serve their Diamond. Any of fails to fit the mold must be purged."

"Excellent." Yellow Diamond stopped her pacing and examined her student more closely. Steven Diamond's face was a stone mask of zero emotion. For the last 200 years she (and White to a lesser degree) had struggled to mentally, physically and emotionally train this individual into a proper Diamond. He had succeeded in all tests, so far.

"You have proven to have the potential. Now it's time to see how you use it. There is one last test for you…"

* * *

_**What's the use of feeling?**_

"Agate, stay outside and close the door."

The Holly Blue Agate did so, but not before making an exaggerated salute, chock-full of compliments that were promptly ignored. Once inside and isolated he removed his hood and gazed above to the cloud of bubbled gems, each and every one pink. Like every square inch of this space station.

His eyes travelled down to the floor where a small, fragile-looking figure stood before the giant pillow. The only thing in this room, beside himself, that wasn't pink.

"My Diamond." The faded blue Pearl bowed. Her voice was quiet as a whisper. Her body suit was a leotard with ballerina appearance. Her eyes were hidden from sight by her hair and the translucent veilon her head. The light-blue round gem rested on the center of her chest. "I am your Pearl."

His eyes opened wide.

"Pearl?"

The voice, the color, the hair and clothing. So similar to a buried memory that came surfacing like a volcanic eruption. His frame emanated the blue light. One that threatened to engulf the whole room...grief, confusion, but above all nostalgia. Pearl looked so much like the guardian, his guardian. The face that bathed him, read him bed time stories, sang for…

…

It all stopped almost as suddenly as it erupted. The emotional wave and the feelings. No feelings! There was no use for feelings! He took a breath.

No use for feelings! No use for feelings.

After making sure he would not be again assaulted by emotion, he tentatively gazed at the Pearl. She was slightly shaken by the outburst, but held herself together.

"You…are my Pearl?" he said, making doubly sure his voice wouldn't crack.

"Yes, my Diamond. Your fellow Diamonds had me created especially for you."

_Not her._

"I see."

_It wasn't her._

"Very well, then. Join me and fulfill your duty."

She bowed and walked close to stand beside him. He was easily five times taller than her.

He had a Pearl. Ownership of a Pearl was a marking of status. Steven's apprenticeship on Homeworld had been pretty much concluded. Receiving a Pearl was a subtle way of Yellow and White telling he had shown potential. That was the whole purpose of them sending him to this remote station dedicated to a dead-end past.

"_You are to take command of the Human Zoo. Keep in mind this is no promotion, but rather a test. Do whatever you wish with it. Just as long it becomes something that benefits the empire_."

And that was what he intended to do. He was a Diamond. He was the force that kept the empire and Gemkind moving forward. His predecessor, his mother, had failed miserably in the last 5000 years. All because she let her anguish drag her down. It just proved, what the use of feeling was.

He looked up again and gently grabbed one of the bubbles. All the Rose Quartzes in existence but one were here. Pink Diamond's creation, they had the unique ability to heal cracked Gems. They were too dangerous to be let loose, maybe to even exist…yet it would be a waste of potential. Maybe…

He lifted up his hand and blue light sprouted from it, surrounding and even penetrating all the bubbles. This was the ability that had taken in the longest to fully master, and ironically the first time he used was without flaw. Of course, at the moment he was being controlled by White Diamond. When he was certain he had them all in his grip but five chosen, Steven clenched his fist. The ability that was called 'Breaker' conjured an immense pressure on the condemned gems.

BURST!

CRACK!

A rain of pink shards descended upon them. A beautiful, macabre sight of color it was. Steven handed the five spared bubbled Quartzes to Pearl.

"Rose Quartzes, while a menace, have useful abilities. Take these to the brig in my cruiser. At a future date I will re-educate them to be my loyal soldiers."

The Pearl bowed and left. She had been momentarily disturbed by the suddenness of Steven's execution of the majority of the Rose Quartz cut. One moment he was just admiring them, the other he was shattering them.

The Diamond moved towards a primitive communications terminal in the wall. On homeworld, communication devices were completely mobile through the air. Then again, this station was a backwater. But that will soon change.

"Agate."

"_Yes, my luminous, illustrious Diamond._" Holly Blue Agate spoke from her post somewhere else in the station.

"Many changes will be implemented here. The time this station served as a relic to the past is over. By my authority this station will be renovated as a way point for future expansion. You will oversee this project under my direction. Understood?"

The Agate's smile widened. "Absolutely, my Diamond! Thank you, thank you, my Diamond!" Holly Blue realized she would be working directly under her new Diamond. The prospect made her gem burst with joy and pride.

"Enough of that." He ordered coolly when the Agate was preparing another storm of flattery to him. "It will take some time to get the proper worker Gems here. First of all, send your Amethysts here to clean up the elite room."

"At once, my Diamond." Holly had peaked and glimpsed just what needed to be cleaned up on the room Steven was. "Oh, it almost slipped my mind; if this station is to be renewed, what should I do with the humans?" she didn't hide the sneer at the organics. Didn't occur to her that her new monarch was part human, himself.

Steven pondered for a short while. The Zoo was preserved as a memorial to Pink Diamond by his mother. Another of her misguided efforts based on feelings.

The Diamond shrugged nonchalantly. "Toss them into space.

* * *

_**Image:**_

_20 years later_

"My illustrious Diamond. It is a pleasure to welcome you to the Dome of Splendor." An elegant aristocratic gem of deep blue hue, Azurite, made an equally elegant salutation. A deep blue Pearl, naturally silent, mimicked her clarity.

"Thank you, Azurite. Lead the way." Steven Diamond spoke with soft politeness. As a Diamond he was superior to every other lower gem. Nonetheless, he had to show a measure of etiquette to the relatively important ones. Azurites are rare; a gem-type dedicated to grand art and decoration, created by the original Blue Diamond herself. They were tasked with maintaining the elegance throughout the empire that Blue Diamond was so fond of.

"Instead of designing from scratch, I opted to adapt the original version. Not many changes were necessary, I will admit." Azurite spoke almost conversationally. She was an important gem after all and wasn't as awestruck as lower classes tended to be when in the presence of a Diamond.

"You followed my requests for it, then?" despite sounding a question, Steven knew what her answer would be.

"To the letter, my Diamond." what other answer could be given to the Diamond?

They arrived to a pair of massive door meant for a full-sized Diamond like Yellow. Steven could only reach two thirds of that height. The Azurite's Pearl diligently opened the doors and they proceeded inside. It was a workshop with great instruments and machines meant for sculpting. The trio traveled to a wall were the large, most recent of Azurite's project, was displayed.

"Is the new mural to your liking, my Diamond?" Azurite was a member of the old court and in charge of preserving and expanding the beauty and art of Homeworld itself. To ensure that monuments, cities and all infra-structure was a beacon of the splendor and majestic power of their civilization. A task she seemed to thrive on.

Steven Diamond's inauguration to become a full-fledged member of the authority was imminent and his status required a model to display his grandeur. Therefore he assigned the Minister of Art the job of designing him a mural. It was also a test to judge her worth of joining his soon-to-be Court.

Steven's unfocused eyes scrutinized the mural, up and down, left and right. His mother's mural had been used as a template, yes, but it was rightly elegant and with the details that Steven had ordered. It was himself in profile, holding a line of his inherited colonies in one hand. The long blue diamond-shaped cape cascaded behind his figure. Above the head was the symbolic crown, not only a mark of his status but also the meaning of his human name.

The only part of it that wasn't blue was the pink planet and moon on the opposite hand. There was a good reason for that, too. The pink planet, the former and only colony of Pink Diamond, had been his birth world. His past. Yellow would wrinkle her nose at that. However he had also made sure his eyes would be on the colonies held in the other hand, on the future. The past was behind him; his sight was on the future. As a Diamond's sight should be. There was no use for attachments to the past. No use for feelings.

Azurite's large smile had been faltering a bit as Steven took his time. She began to fear her work was not as great as expected and she would forfeit her position. And Steven knew that.

"Excellent work, Azurite." He finally responded, not taking his eyes off the mural. His expression never changing from the blank look he carried. "I see your reputation was not exaggerated. As long as that remains so, you will always be welcomed into my Court."

"Thank you, my graceful Diamond. Your words both humble and feel me with joy."

Steven briefly wondered if Azurite truly believed her feelings were of any worth.

* * *

"To all Gems of our glorious Empire, rejoice for this is a great day. A day when your Diamond Authority is once again whole. A day when a new Diamond raises to build and stretch our empire across the stars." Yellow Diamond certainly had a way to arouse the crowd. Her announcement was being broadcasted all over Homeworld and the colonies.

"Today, we welcome a new Diamond of familiar hue into our midst. All rise for Steven Diamond!"

Steven stepped forward to be recorded by every camera. All across the Empire there were shouts of joy, yes…that muffled the murmurs of confusion. Why was this Diamond not completely colored blue? Why did _she_ look organic? What had become of the original Blue Diamond?

* * *

_**Natives:**_

_50 years later_

_Planet K-S-34.6 (AKA Abba)_

"Useless."

"Forgive us, my Diamond." The Hessonite pleaded. She was a military-class gem, in charge of commanding armies of quartz soldiers.

"One of my best-ranked military leaders such as yourself, with nearly two thousand quartz soldiers and my personal Blue Quartz legion at your command. And yet you fail to annihilate the native capital."

"Please, my Diamond. The natives used the ocean as their advantage. My quartzes were foolish enough to fall for their primitive traps…"

"Stop making excuses!" the palanquin and the Court surrounding it trembled slightly. "I don't care that the natives have the field advantage. You were fully informed that they were water-dwellers. It was your duty to have planned your attack counting on that."

He promptly poofed the failed General and turned to his other advisor. "How long will it take to launch another, more effective attack?"

He was told that the natives, a sentient humanoid species that lived in the sea, would always have the upper hand as long as they remained in the water. It didn't help that 80% of the planet was covered in water and all the Lapis Lazulis he brought were busy elsewhere. He asked his Sapphire who told him in many of the foreseeable futures, the natives' resilience and use of their environment would help them resist more invasions.

That was why Steven Diamond travelled alone to the shore, with no guards or entourage. The natives close to the surface had easily spotted the giant and went to warn their city. They were frightened to see the invaders had sent a titan against them, but they would still fight. Steven could feel it in their hearts, the fear was there, but it was eclipsed by the resolve to fight for their home. To make them less coordinated, the Diamond started by reaching out with his aura and fostered their fear while diminishing their bravery.

Already the panic in the underwater city could reach him. He strengthened his mental grip and transformed their fear into a wild fire. The natives were scurrying away scared. The last bastion of their opposition was ripe for annihilation.

Steven took a breath and appealed to his aquakinesys. The ocean around the city began to freeze. The cold vibrant water solidified, entrapping the citizens and warriors, adults and children into an iceberg prison. Steven summoned every bit of his strength to raise the iceberg to the surface. Good thing the planet had a low gravity.

He could see them as well as feel them. They were still alive and conscious, and so very terrified. The Diamond spared them a passionless look before refocusing his efforts. The water began to raise beneath the iceberg like a growing tower.

The natives watched helplessly as their city which had become their prison, raise up in the sky, elevated by water that had protected it. Soon they were at the level of the clouds, then into the pure sky…and finally in a dark sea of stars with their world beneath them. It was pure awe.

Down on the surface, Steven rested. It was done. The last of the natives were now trapped and in orbit. Soon they would drift out of their planet's gravity well and into space. If the stars took pity on them, they would drift into another world suitable for their biology. Or they would simply be dragged into the sun. What did it matter?

* * *

**WARNINGS: This one-shot contains child abuse, child torture, brainwashing, character death, genocide and I think that's about it.**

**If you think I've made Yellow and White a bit too cruel…well, Yellow closes her heart to Pink's death. Now realizing that Blue is gone, too, she has shut them down completely. When you loose too many, it's best not to feel any attachments so the next loss doesn't hurt as much. As for White…she's not revealed yet, so I have a bit more of freedom. But I've put her as the original matriarch and gem, the Paragon and virtually a God.**

**Steven's powers are based on the meaning of the color blue:**

**'**_**Blue represents both the sky and the sea**_**' - so hydrokinetic abilities. Kinda obvious, I know. Plus, Lapis Lazuli could be a cut of gem designed by Blue Diamond that could emulate her powers.**

**'**_**Blue seeks peace and tranquility and promotes physical and mental relaxation. The color blue reduces stress and creates a sense of calmness, relaxation and order […] It soothes and relaxes, prevents chaos […] Provides a feeling of coolness and peace**_**' – we know about the 'sadness waves', but I thought of expanding it. Rather than just throw grief like a weapon, Blue Diamond could instill emotions into others, specifically feelings of fear against enemies or obedience and orderly behavior into Gems. This isn't mind control, however, just emotional manipulation.**

**'**_**Opening up communication […] Extends your perspective and intuition ability'**_** – Communication-powers. Blue had the ability of instinctively and almost instantly learning any language. This isn't restricted to vocal communication. She could read others' emotions without letting it affect her own.**


End file.
